The Darkest Shadow
by Amako-sama
Summary: TRADUCTION - Il, tout simplement, ne l'est pas. Et il ne pourra jamais l'être.


Je vous présente ici une petite traduction d'un drabble One Piece trouvé sur LiveJournal. Le problème, c'est que l'auteur-e semble avoir quitté la plateforme. Je n'ai donc pas pu demander son autorisation. Si jamais il/elle vient ici et me le demande, je retirerai cet OS. Et si quelqu'un sait comment le/la contacter, faites-le moi savoir !

If you are the author of this piece, I'm sorry I translated it without your permission. I hope it's okay and that you don't mind. If you do, please tell me and I'll remove it. In that case, you have my deepest apologies. If you know the author or know how to contact them, please let me know so I can properly ask for permission.

Titre : _The Darkest Shadow_ (ou _L'Ombre la plus noire_ en français) par Fire-Tears sur LiveJournal, dans la communauté onepieceyaoi.

* * *

 **The Darkest Shadow**

 _Il, tout simplement,_ _ **ne l'est pas**_ _. Et il ne pourra jamais l'être._

Tout ce qu'il sait de son prédécesseur vient des réactions de l'équipage face à ce qu'il ne fait pas. Il l'a appris très vite. Il ne sait pas qui était là avant lui, et ils ne parlent jamais de cette personne.

Il ne sait pas si celui d'avant est mort, est parti ou les a trahis.

Il sait qu'il y a un costume tâché de sang dans le coffre de Nami, dans sa chambre.

Il a ouvert sa porte une nuit pour lui dire de venir manger, mais l'a fermée immédiatement et l'a laissée seule.

Elle était en train de serrer fort le costume contre sa poitrine, les yeux vides.

Il se dit que ç'aurait été mieux, moins déchirant, si elle avait été en train de pleurer.

* * *

La première fois qu'il a servi le repas, Luffy a volé une cuisse de poulet dans le plat avant même qu'il ne soit posé sur la table ; c'était celle que Nami faisait mine d'avoir choisie.

Il avait rit des doigts agiles de Luffy, mais il avait été le seul.

La coquerie était restée mortellement silencieuse tout le reste du repas.

Quand il cuisine désormais, Luffy ne vole plus rien que Nami ait regardé.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle le veut qu'il se retient.

C'est parce que lui n'empêchera pas Luffy de le prendre. Et ça, pour une raison qu'il ignore, ça les fait tous souffrir.

* * *

Usopp vole souvent ses poêles et des œufs pour ses expériences, mais ça ne le dérange pas. À chaque fois qu'Usopp se glisse dans la cuisine et essaye de les ramener sans se faire repérer, il rigole et dit à Usopp que ça ne le dérange pas ; le tireur d'élite peut les prendre quand il veut.

Usopp ramène toujours en cachette les poêles volées dans la cuisine. Comme s'il s'attendait à se faire disputer s'il se faisait attraper.

Ça n'a pas d'importance que ça ne le dérange pas, lui, finit-il par réaliser.

Qui qu'est été son prédécesseur, cela l'avait dérangé.

Et c'est ça qui est important.

* * *

Il a une tolérance à la douleur particulièrement basse. Malgré tous ses efforts, il frémit toujours et grogne quand Chopper le soigne. Le petit renne ne fait jamais de commentaire.

Parfois, les doigts de Chopper tremblent un instant quand il se plaint de quelque chose de douloureux.

Chaque gémissement, semble-t-il, est un autre rappel de qui il est.

Ou plus précisément, de qui il n'est pas.

* * *

Quand Nami flâne jusqu'à lui et demande un verre, battant des cils et souriante, il voit la douleur dans ses yeux quand il répond "Juste une seconde" ou "Est-ce que ça peut attendre ?"

Il voit aussi la gratitude. Qu'il ne fasse pas semblant. Qu'il n'essaye pas de _l'être_.

Il se dit qu'elle le tuerait, s'il essayait.

* * *

L'épéiste le terrifie. Il le plaque contre les murs, lui grogne dessus – l'odeur d'alcool est presque toujours présente – en cherchant à se battre. Il le lâche brutalement et ricane quand il refuse.

La gratitude est aussi dans les yeux de Zoro.

* * *

La charmante Robin. Elle est la seule à ne pas sembler trop perturbée par sa présence, mais dernièrement il a remarqué qu'il est le seul qu'elle appelle par son prénom. Usopp, elle l'appelle Long Nez-san. Les autres, elle les appelle par leur rôle à bord.

Elle ne l'a jamais appelé Cuisinier-san. Et quelque chose dans la façon dont elle se tient – chaque mouvement intentionnel – lui laisse à penser que cet écart de conduite est délibéré. Elle ne l'appelle pas Cuisinier-san, et il sait qu'elle ne le fera jamais.

* * *

Lorsqu'il a commencé à cuisiner dans la coquerie, la pièce sentait fermement la fumée de cigarette. Il avait suspendu une branche de pin pour faire disparaître l'odeur, mais avait découvert que la branche avait disparu le lendemain matin.

Le procédé s'était répété pendant une semaine avant qu'il abandonne, se résignant à une odeur permanente de cigarettes.

Ça fait des mois. L'odeur ne s'est pas estompée.

Il y est habitué, maintenant.

* * *

Il fait froid cette nuit, et c'est son tour de garde.

Le bruit étouffé des bottes sur l'échelle le fait sursauter il baisse les yeux et voit une tête rousse qui monte vers lui. Il s'écarte de l'ouverture pour la laisser entre dans le nid-de-pie. Quand il voit qu'elle ne lui lance même pas un regard, il se penche vers le bord et scrute la mer rapidement comme avant, il n'y a rien à perte de vue.

Nami vient s'asseoir à côté de lui, fixant la mer sans sembler la voir. Comme si elle n'a même pas conscience qu'il est là comme si elle ne veut pas remarquer son existence.

Et puis elle se met à parler.

« Son nom, dit-elle doucement, était Sanji. »


End file.
